And After
by foraworldundeserving
Summary: "You can't marry him," the gorilla insisted, letting go of the balloons and reaching up to his mask. "Because I love him." Spoilers for 3x13.


**Kurt Hummel is the bravest person I know.**

**Kurt Hummel was also terrorized by a certain David Karofsky for a long long time and had his first 'real' kiss stolen from him. The same David Karofsky has now been essentially stalking him all Valentine's week and finally reveals himself, pretty much throws himself at Kurt and makes him feel guilty.**

**I don't believe Kurt Hummel wouldn't have after effects to that. I sure would. **

**Spoilers for 3x13. And this is unedited because I think my campus shuts off the free internet tomorrow and I wanted to get this up now because it wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it. So please ignore any mistakes. **

* * *

><p>Ever since he was four years old, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had been planning his dream wedding.<p>

Even then, he had known it was going to be to another boy (although he hadn't known how difficult that would make things until much later). The image of the man he was marrying changed in his mind, usually based on the latest cartoon or bootleg musical he watched with his mom and then later on his own. But the wedding was always the same.

Spring was the most elegant and forgiving season. There would be none of that Church business (if they didn't want him anywhere near their building 365 days of the year, why would he allow them the privilege of his beautiful wedding being anywhere near them?), replaced instead by the classic white gazebo in a beautiful garden of New York City. They would write their own vows, he would pick the outfits and the outfits of everybody in the wedding party and all of their friends and family would be invited.

That had always been the basic plan. Naturally, as he had gotten older, things had changed a little. For one, there would be no open mic at the reception because an open mic turned into the Rachel Berry show in the blink of an eye. His full extended family would now be a part of the ceremony instead of just his dad (and Finn wouldn't be the groom like that wild part of Kurt's brain had entertained for some time). And finally, and most important, there was an actual image of a groom in his head.

And he was standing right in front of him.

"I love you," the man murmured, squeezing his hands lightly. Kurt could only smile helplessly before they both turned their attention to the other man, waiting to begin the ceremony.

It was his wedding day and Kurt Hummel was marrying Blaine Anderson.

Everything was perfect, exactly as he had dreamt it would be. The sky was clear, the temperature perfect. None of the guests were wearing anything particularly garish and, more importantly, they were all happy. And Blaine was there.

That was really all that mattered.

The ceremony was flawless and simple. The officiant had finished reciting his state-required speech and it was now a matter of minutes before they could begin to recite their vows and Kurt would have to work helplessly against the tears that were already forming because if Blaine Anderson could do one thing, it was write a speech.

"If anybody has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kurt almost snorted, holding it back just in time. Honestly, they had been together _six years_, who in their right mind would have a reason -?

"I do."

Gasps rang out as everybody turned towards the figure now standing in the aisle. Holding a handful of balloons, the gorilla began to stride down the aisle purposefully, right towards the almost-married couple.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked incredulously. "And who on earth are you?"

"You can't marry him," the gorilla insisted, letting go of the balloons and reaching up to his mask. "Because I love him."

And as David Karofsky's face came into view, Kurt's world fell apart.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand as if he was scalded. "And how long has this been going on?" he demanded. "I knew there was something secretive about Valentine's Day in Senior year and everybody mentioned a gorilla, so you've been having an affair behind my back for five years now?"

"What?" Kurt gasped out, trying to take Blaine's hand again. "Blaine, come on, that's ridiculous -"

"It's love," Karofsky insisted, now tugging off the rest of the costume to reveal a wedding suit identical to Blaine's. "I can't be without you, Kurt, and you know you love me."

Blaine stormed away down the aisle and, as Kurt could only watch on helplessly, Karofsky took his place, grinning at Kurt. "It looks like we have a wedding after all," Finn suddenly called out from his seat. "Which is good because I tried to pawn the rings while you were fighting and they're not worth much."

And now all the guests were grinning at them and suddenly the rings were on their fingers and Karofsky was pulling a resisting Kurt into his arms, leaning closer to seal it with a kiss -

"_No!"_

Kurt shot bolt upright, clawing at the air in front of him as he gasped for breath. He couldn't see a thing but he could feel someone moving next to him and _oh god it's him, we're married, this is our bed, this is the rest of my life -_

"Kurt, calm down, it's me, it's Blaine!"

_Blaine._

Kurt turned blindly, finding his boyfriend and throwing his arms around him. He heard Blaine's muffled squeak as all of the air was forced out of his lungs but he couldn't care, not now, not when the image was so crystal clear in his mind, those _lips _-

When the horror had subsided a little, Kurt managed to pull away, fumbling for the lamp switch on Blaine's bedside table. They were both blinded for a few moments but Kurt needed to see, to be sure that it really was Blaine, that they were still their teenage selves and together and nothing had changed (except everything had, of course it had with that _stupid _gorilla, the Valentine's Day fiasco, even Sebastian and his damn rock salt).

Blaine was staring back at him with more concern than Kurt had ever seen. "What is it?" he asked softly. "Kurt, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

It was hard to begin talking. "Nightmare," Kurt finally got out. "You left me and - the gorilla… Karofsky -"

That was all he needed to say before Blaine was pulling him back, wrapping Kurt tighter in his arms than ever before. "I did anticipate it a little," Blaine whispered to him gently. "I don't blame you for being upset, not one bit. I don't know if I would have been able to face him."

"I didn't have much choice," Kurt said bitterly. "I thought it was you, after all."

When the Valentine's Day had begun to draw to a close, when happy couples had traipsed out the door and the cleaners had set to work, Kurt had led Blaine to a quiet table in the corner, sat him down and told him everything. Blaine had listened quietly with nothing to offer that could make the situation better, and Kurt didn't expect it. It just had to come out.

"I'm sorry that happened," Blaine had finally told him, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault. And you're here now." Kurt tentatively placed a hand on the table and Blaine took it immediately. "That's what matters."

Blaine's fingers laced through his, a pattern so familiar. "Come to my house," Blaine told him. "My parents are out for the night again and since it's Valentine's Day, I don't want to think about where." Kurt chuckled and Blaine smiled before turning serious again. "I'm not asking anything of you that you don't want to give, but I want you to have memories of Valentine's Day that are positive. Memories of being with your boyfriend."

With one quick call to his parents and use of the knowledge that Finn was spending the night at Rachel's house, Kurt had obtained a one night pass to be with Blaine as long as he promised there would be no 'funny business.' It hadn't been a hard promise to make - all Kurt had wanted was to feel safe again and the best solution for that was to fall asleep in Blaine's arms. Nothing made him feel more secure.

Until the nightmares invaded.

"I don't want to let him in," Kurt said quietly in the dark. Blaine had shut the lamp off and laid them back down but they were both wide awake, lost in thought. "Blaine, I don't want to be with him. I feel sorry for him, I know he's trying to be a better person and come to terms with himself. I know he's sorry and I've forgiven him but that doesn't mean I want to be with him or that I can. He still gives me nightmares, how could I have a relationship with someone who does that?"

"And that's okay," Blaine assured him. "Not okay that you have nightmares, of course, nobody should make that happen. But you have no obligation to him at all. You have the right to date whoever you want to date."

"And I want you."

Blaine's lips found his in the darkness and they finished their sentence in unspoken words - _none of this changes anything between us, I still love you, you didn't do anything wrong, you didn't cheat or lie, I love you - you are the only one I want, I don't want him, I only want you and that's not because I don't have a choice, it's because of you, always you._

"I'll be with you until the nightmares stop," Blaine promised him, long after they had softly and quietly broken Kurt's promise to his father.

"And after?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

He could feel Blaine's smile against his cheek. "And after."


End file.
